


Drunk words are sober thoughts, right?

by yamsie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Bromance to Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, Sapnap said whattt, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), i saw that tag on something else lol, maybe some smut idk, no beta we die like jschlatt having a heart attack, sapnap is a stoner, sapnap is confused, sometimes cuddling is okay when ur bros, theres a bunch of time skips lol, weednap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsie/pseuds/yamsie
Summary: Dream moves in with Sapnap, and starts developing feelings???What???
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 46





	Drunk words are sober thoughts, right?

**Author's Note:**

> recently realized i like this ship so here we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap really knows how to fucking scare Dream

It started when Sapnap asked Dream a shocking question while on stream.

“Wouldn’t it be crazy if we like, moved in together?”

Dream wasn’t sure if he was kidding, but the simple statement made his throat go dry.

It must’ve been a couple minutes of his shocked silence, because Sapnap was repeating his name, trying to get his attention. “Dream? Hey, Dream?”

“Wha- yeah?” Dream replied, his voice strangled ever so slightly. He silently cursed himself for being so flustered, especially while Sapnap was literally streaming.

“I kinda lost ya for a sec, you okay?” Sapnap asked, his voice laced with concern. 

The sincerity in his voice made Dream’s heart swell- wait, what? Okay, okay, he just felt that way because he’s one of his closest friends, yeah. That sounds right.

But does it?

“Yeah, I’m okay, sorry,” Dream said through a yawn, stretching his tense muscles.

“You wanna end the stream? You must be tired, its nearly 2 am for you.” Sapnap said, his voice in that damn sympathetic tone again.

Fucking hell.

“Well, I guess, Sap. But its like 1 am for you,” he replied, rubbing the heels of his hands on his eyes.

“Yes, well,” Dream could nearly hear Sapnap’s wide grin through the discord call. “I’m basically nocturnal at this point, dude.”

“Ah, yes. Sometimes I forget you literally chug monsters every hour.” Dream says, the teasing evident in his tone.

“Alright, alright, dreamiepoo. You need to get your ass in bed. Ill sleep once I get enough netherite, I promise.” 

Dream let out a chuckle as he started getting ready to leave the call. “Okay, sir Sappitus Nappitus. Bye stream!” He said, smiling warmly even though they couldn't see him.

“Goodnight, Sap. Love youu!” Dream sang quickly, exiting the call before Sapnap could respond.

 **Discord chat from Sapnap!**  
How dare u cut me off  
Anyways goodnight bro!

Dream smiled at his phone and shut off his PC. He then shuffled over to the bathroom to take a quick piss, brushing his teeth and washing his face once he was done.

After shoving on a pair of sweats and slipping a hoodie over his head, he hopped into bed. 

After a few moments of tossing and turning trying to get comfortable, he decided it was no use and to just lay awake in bed. He thought back to the stream and how he and Sapnap were laughing so hard the whole time. They were basically just annoying George the whole time, who didn’t think it was as funny as they did. 

He remembered the way he threw his head back while laughing whenever Sapnap said something particularly funny, making his cheeks hurt from smiling so hard.

His thoughts then drifted to the question Sapnap asked. Why did those words effect him so much?

Sapnap had only seen Dream’s face twice, and both times it was super casual over discord. But meeting in person and _moving in with each other?_

The thought of it made Dream’s stomach lurch. He tried to just not think about it, but it was invading his thoughts, the words ringing through his head.

“Fucking hell,” he muttered, flipping his pillow and burrowing his face into it.

A couple hours later, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol short chapter sorry


End file.
